The demand for expedient information access in the metropolitan area including Omaha, Nebraska and Council Bluffs, Iowa is becoming more critical with rising periodical costs and limited dollars for library resources. Hospital libraries as well as academic medical centers and college libraries cannot possibly meet all the information needs of each user. With the advent of microcomputers and improved telefacsimile capabilities, consortium development is a logical means of expanding library service. The specific aim of this consortium grant is to improve information support services to all constituents served by the libraries involved in the consortium. The successful outcome of this project will be faster document delivery, expedient database searching, and ultimately improved information access. The objectives are: 1) to support end-user searching at all consortium sites; 2) to provide end-user training on searching options for health professionals and students; 3) to develop a strong promotional package to ensure that health care providers are informed of this new enhanced service; 4) to provide each site with a microcomputer, modem, and printer to foster electronic mail capabilities and make available end-user searching, CD-ROM or online; 5) to provide a telefacsimile machine to transmit journal articles, computerized literature searches, and additional documents related to the consortium. The consortium will establish basic guidelines for cooperative activities and collect data as well as perform a needs assessment of each participating library. The consortium will select the equipment, provide training, and maintain records. This project will demonstrate the value of enhanced information access to health care providers. It will also demonstrate the cooperative role libraries must foster to maintain high visibility and ensure accountability in their own institutions.